Together Again
by NaNa501
Summary: He left, leaving deep foot prints in her heart. Sasuke was simply unforgettable to her, as she was to him. He made a promise to meet again once they both achieve their dreams. Will they be able to reach their last one, to be together again? ONE SHOT.


**"_Can love remember how to get me to home to you?"_**

* * *

><p>They knew each other better then they knew their selves.<p>

"_And what are your parents' names?" The composed Hokage asked the equally calm girl._

"_Tsuki doesn't have parents, so I hope it's okay if we get her a place to stay." He glanced over to the young Uchiha who obviously doesn't mind taking responsibility for the new girl._

Tsuki was thirteen then, and just came into Konoha after Sasuke had found her during a mission.

It was a simple rank B mission: Deliver forbidden scrolls.

Normally, no one would ever dare to send a mere Genin on a high ranked mission like that. Kakashi was assigned for it and Sasuke just so happened to walk by his sensei and the Hokage discussing the mission. Sarutobi was a noble and sweet man, and he couldn't say no when the thriving Uchiha asked to assist his teacher for the job.

The next day, they left at the crack of dawn.

After five hours of running through the forests, they made it to Kumogakure. Luckily, they hadn't run into any ninjas on the way. Once they delivered the scrolls, they decided to depart right away and camp once the sun sets.

Once darkness consumed the skies, Kakashi and Sasuke stopped and set up the tent and built a fire. He sent his student to find firewood while he studied the area to make sure no one was watching them. Meanwhile, the raven haired shinobi made his way into the forest, and that's when he heard her.

Small muffled cries disrupted the peace, making his eyebrows knit together.

It was when she looked up, that's when the two of them both realized it.

'_You guys are more alike than you think.'_

But that was three years ago.

There was so much that happened over those hectic years.

The duo became inseparable, or so Tsuki thought. Maybe that was just her becoming too attached to the young boy.

"_Her clan was massacred by her sister." The ANBU told the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. "It seems she managed to run away."_

"_So she's the last one of the Hoshino?" _

"_Yeah, but they were a small clan anyway. No one will miss them anyway, so-"_

"_Tch. You're pathetic."_

_The ANBU stopped talking, appalled by the genin's actions. _

_Instead of waiting to be scolded, Sasuke left and knew it was his job to help her. They had similar stories but she wasn't nearly as strong as he was. _

_All she needed was a helping hand._

After Sasuke brought her to the Hokage and found her a home, he checked up on her every day. Everybody wondered how one girl could change the cold and heartless Uchiha so much.

The two were always found together and soon found out every single detail of each other.

They both had the same dream to avenge their family's names, which caused them to bond even more. Though they didn't know it, the two fell deeper and deeper into a pit of darkness.

Revenge consumed them both.

That's why Sasuke left three years ago, and Tsuki was easily able to accept it. Who was she to stop this man from pursuing his dream? If it was her in his position, she would want him to let her go willingly too.

Now, she was sixteen and their quest had been finished.

Word that Itachi was murdered spread like wildfire, letting Tsuki know the Uchiha reached his objective too. They both managed to take revenge and the young kunoichi knew her next goal was to see him again.

She remembered his promise before he left, and she knew where she should head to next.

The Uchiha compound was quiet and serene, and there was no one to be seen. It was midnight and everything seemed to be sleeping.

_**I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide.**_

Her sapphire orbs widened when she saw him standing near the koi pond, not turning back to face her.

Everything felt so harmonious. The only thing that disrupted the placid air was the brooding thoughts the two once carried. But it slowly died down, knowing revenge was done.

Her legs took her over to the boy she hadn't seen in so long, and she stopped right behind him. With her hand, she carefully placed it on his back, as if she was afraid he might disappear. Their eyes fluttered when they made contact, realizing how much they missed another human's touch.

This was the illusion they always thought about.

"Sasuke…"

And now it had come true.

Being together was an ambition for them.

_**Maybe we can leave our broken world behind.**_

They were so focused on vengeance that they never thought about what their next step would be.

Their dark thoughts ate away their surroundings, leaving a broken world for them. If people tried to get closer, they would push them away. Showing emotions was a sign of weakness, so they pushed that away too.

It's not until you're all alone that you realize you were slowly killing yourself the whole time.

"Tsuki."

The two well known prodigies might have seemed close, but they were further away from each other than you would think. They pushed each other out of their lives, knowing they would just be a distraction.

But that was just a path of sadness and destruction for the two.

"Are you ready?" When he turned back, she nearly flinched. Seeing those onyx eyes in real life made her realize how much she really had missed him.

'_Why do you even have to ask?'_ Her eyes glazed over, causing an illusion of pools of water. _'This is what you promised me, right Sasuke?'_

She extended her hand, showing she was ready to start a new life with just him. His chuckle was exactly the same, just a bit deeper. When his hand wrapped around hers, everything around them seemed so vivid now.

'_**We'll be together again.'**_

Those were the last words he said to her before leaving. Now that he was finally back, he took a vow to never leave her again.

And never again did she have to hear that sentence anymore.


End file.
